Five nigths of crossover 2 (my version)
Five nigths of crossover 2 is sequel of FNOC.Bolt weed have original version. ANIMATRONICS Old Yogi bear is old model of the first game.He have one eye left and one arm left with scratches on his body.He activate night 2. Old Bonnie is too old model of FNOC.He is facelles have scratches on body.And one arm left.He activate night 3 Old Sandy cheeks is another old model from old pizzeria.She doesn't have her mouth even endoskeleton mouth.She have two arms left.And she doesn't have left ear.she activate night 2. Old Scooby doo is Old model yup from old pizzeria.He have right ear left and scratches on body.He activate night 1. Old Shadow the hedgehog is eyelles and doesn't have left ear and scratch on the hand.He from old pizzeria.He activate night 5. Old Tonic is from old pizzeria.Well he doesn't have mout and we can see he's endoskeleton mouth.He doestn have wings and left arm left.Also he's moderator of this wiki.He activate Night 3. Old Wave the Swallow is from old pizzeria.She have one eye left and she mouth is broken.She doesn't have one arm and one hand.She activate night 3. Old donald duck is from old pizzeria.He Doesn't have he's clothes,Left eye,Right arm.He activate night 1 and he more very aggressive. Old Red angry bird is from old pizzeria.He doesn't have left endoskeleton eye and doesn't have suit but we can see his old hair.He activate night 3. Old 2001th Sonic is from old pizzeria.He's from sonic Adventure DX.He have left eye left and right arm left.He activate Night 2. Old Luigi is from old pizzeria.He have scratches on he's body and he doesn't have hands and have broken mouth.He activate night 3. Old Pikachu is from old pizzeria.He doesn't have left eye and his own costume.We can see he's endoskeleton.He come from vents.He now have jumpscare and he activate night 2. Old Bugs bunny is from old pizzeria.He have scratch on his body and left ear left.He activate night 2. Old Pig from minecraft also from old pizzeria.But he have left arm left and he doesn't have he's left eye and he have mouth broken.He activate night 1. Old Blue shaman(tfm) is also back.But he's eyelles and doesn't have tail.He activate night 4. Old blue man is back.But he armless and have left eye left.He activate night 1.He from one week at seth. Old redman also back.But he doesn't have arms.He activate night 3. Old Woody is back.But he have scratch on he's body and left eye black with white dod.He activate night 2. Old Venom is back now again.But he doesn't have tongue and doesn't have left arm.He activate night 2. Old endoskeleton back.He's from fnaf 1.But he have left arm left and doesn't have left eye.He activate night 1. Old smg 4 also back but he have broken mouth and left leg left but he can climb on the walls.He activate night 2. Toy Freddy is replaycing Yogi.He is freddy but with red cheeks and buttons he from fnaf 2.He activate night 1. Toy Bonnie is replaycing bonnie.He a blue bonnie with red cheeks.He activate night 1. Sakura is female character from naruto series.She replaycing Sandy.She activate night 1. Bowser Jr. is replaycing scooby.He is from mario series.He activate night 1. Blaze the cat replaycing shadow.She is purple cat with purple clothes.She activate night 3.If she jumpscare you not crush the game. Bolt weed is replaycing Toni.bolt is zombie man and also is chat moderator of this wiki.He activate night 3. Tweety replaycing Wave the swalllow.In cartoon he was small now he's a big.He activate night 3. Minnie mouse replaycing Donald.She black mouse with pink clothes.She activate night 2. Chuck/Yellow angry bird is replaycing Red angry bird.He's actiivate night 2. Classic Tails is Classic version of tails.He replaycing 2001th Sonic.He activate night 1.He is yellow fox with 2 tails. Mario is replaycing Luigi.He more smaller than luigi.He activate night 2. Blue kirby is replaycing Pikachu.Bolt weed was have original idea but with pink kirby.He activate night 1.If he in office you can't do anything. Henry the stickmin is replaycing bugs.He stck man and he activate night 1. Rayman is replaycing pig.You can see he's appearance and other characters appearance on google images.He activate night 2. Pink shaman(tfm) replaycing blue shaman.She is activate night 3. Toad replaycing Blue man.He have jumpscare.He activate night 3. Mangle replaycing woody.He a white foxy she have gender female.She activate night 1. Captain America replaycing Venom.He a blue captain.He activate night 1. Fnaf 2 Endoskeleton is replaycing Endoskeleton.He is endoskeleton of toys but with ears.He activate night 1. SMG 3 is replaycing SMG 4.He an evil clone of smg4.He have black trousers.He activate night 3. Amy rose is replaycing Puppet in this game.keep wind music box if you not do it you get jumpscare. Puppet is also in game thay are two music box to wind.Is black white clown. Golden freddy is hallucination.He not crash you game but jumpscare.He activate night 6. Toy Golden Toad is hallucination.Is have same goals like golden freddy.He activate night 4.He's a toad with red cheeks and golden body. Mechanics Light is the button to see is animatronic in vent. Cameras is mechanic where we can see where's animatronics Flashlight is keep away animatronic on hall Mask is mask of freddy if animatronic in your office or vent put mask and he go away. Vents is here animatronic go to you. Cameras •Show stage •Part and service •Left vent •Righ vent •Kitchen •Arcade room •Prize corner •Prize corner 2 •Office hall •Old cove's together •New coves together •Party room a •Party room b •Bathroom •Party room c •Party room d •Party room a 2 Phone calls Night 1 *phone ringing*Uh hello hello welcome to new crossover pizzeria.I want send message for you to survive the night.Uh so what you must do in this place you must look cameras at animatronics right.And also they want kill you and stuff into suit.Remember check cameras,check closet put mask.Okay good night!. Night 2 *Phone ringing*Uh hello you first night was not bad.Really i think here's very really big animatronic group.But whatever.Eeeem also the another children's missing in place yeah yup.So short information and good night. Night 3 *phone ringing*OH NO!OH HELL NO!NOONONONONONONO!! NNOOOOOOOOOO! *Chompted head sound* Night 4 *phone ringing*Welcome *screams 2 times* Night 5 *phone ringing*Hello *children sound*Please understand us. night 6 *purple guy sound*Bruh Secret characters Purple guy is the killer.But it's not he's fault.I think i'm the only one who have that theory.So puppet is mother of golden freddy and purple guy is he's dad.He was good dad but not for so long.Pink guy was sabotage him.So have no choice to kill.He kill he's son and puppet give them lives.he appear in fnaf 2 minigame when you follow puppet. Pink guy is sabotage purple guy.Is unknown character in fnaf 2 he appear in minigame "gogogog". Minigames Grill is minigame when you play as a toy freddy and you grilling a hot dogs for children.In minigame is 10 children's if you don't give all hot dogs them all you get jumpscare by blue scout. Super singing is minigame when you play as smg4 and you jumping on letters if you fall down you get jumpscared by Shadow foxy. Custom nights Everybody:10 Name of custom night:Get out Everybody:9 Name of custom night:Stay calm Trivia •if you killed by venom you get eyelles yogi bear screen for 10 minutes Gallery Please somebody make this a some images please we needed Night guard Mike is now as a night guard.He is from fnaf 1. Category:Sequel Category:Games Category:Joke Pages